In-flight entertainment technology is evolving. Some of the first forms of in-flight entertainment included movies shown to an entire cabin of passengers via shared video screens. Later, individual screens were provided in seat-backs, allowing each individual passenger to choose between a finite selection of available movies and/or other programming. Both of these prior solutions relied on media content stored on the aircraft itself, typically either in VHS tape or DVD formats.
More recently, satellite connectivity has been introduced into the aircraft cabin. Connection of in-flight entertainment systems to terrestrial networks via satellite has greatly expanded the role of in-flight entertainment systems. Not only has satellite connectivity enabled the delivery of live television to the aircraft cabin, but these systems have evolved to not only entertain, but also provide connectivity to information related services such as email and web browsing. Moreover, passengers may prefer to seek out their own entertainment, available via the Internet via streaming servers, instead of selecting content stored on the aircraft itself.